Jealousy
by Red-Rose18
Summary: Songless Songfic: Seiya is in love with Usagi but she is in love with Mamoru and Seiya's love develops into an unhealty obsession Rating maybe a little strong but I am not sure
1. Jealousy

Jealousy

By RedRose18

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the character or the song this is based off of.

Seiya didn't know how he got here. He thought he was doing just fine but somehow he ended up standing in front of the restaurant watching the love of his life having a romantic dinner with the love of her life, in other words someone who was not him.

Sighing to himself he walked back to his car and opened the door, getting ready for a long evening. He reclined his seat as he took a sip of hot tea from the thermos he had packed for his "stake out." He laid back and tried to remember how it ended up like this.

He had known Usagi for about two years now and he remembered the day he met her like yesterday. She was wearing a light pink sweater that fit her perfectly and a pair of fashionable capris, she smelt of jasmine and vanilla. He fell in love with her the moment he saw her and fell deeper into love when he discovered her loving personality. He was in love with her then but it wasn't that love that had driven him to this. It started with a kiss. A kiss she didn't even know they shared.

They had been watching a movie together and she had fallen asleep on the couch. When the credits began to roll across the screen he glanced over and noticed her slightly shivering in her sleep. He went to the couch and grabbed the blanket off the back and laid it over her small body.

When he glanced at her face he froze, he had never seen her asleep before and was amazed at her beauty, she look perfect, like a sleeping angel, her gold hair a halo crowning her perfect face. Before he knew what he was doing he leaned down and gently pressed his lips on hers and stole a gentle kiss. She shifted slight, he pulled back quickly hoping she wouldn't awake so he wouldn't have to explain what he had kept hidden for all these years. Thankfully for him she just repositioned herself and fell back into a deep peaceful slumber.

Seiya knew he had to get out of her house and away from her, he hastily scrawled a note and laid it on the coffee table before her so she wouldn't worry about him and he left the house. He didn't know where he wanted to go but he knew he couldn't stay in the house with his sleeping angel, he couldn't trust himself with her anymore. He couldn't trust to keep his feeling hidden.

That was the catalyst for this obsessive love he had for her.

He quickly jerked himself out of his dreamlike state when he heard her familiar musical voice coming out on the street. He groaned, she looked so beautiful when her love shown in her eyes. Sure she had love in her eyes when she looked at him, but that was different, that was the love of a friend, the only time he had seen that look she has in her eyes now directed at him was when she would tell Seiya about her last date she had with Mamoru and how wonderful he was. Little she knew each time she told him she was twisting a knife into his already wounded heart.

He watched them leave the restaurant in the rearview mirror of his car praying to God that they didn't recognize it. He was relieved when they didn't seem to notice him. Mamoru reached into his pocket to take out his lighter and pack of cigarettes while Usagi hailed a cab. Seiya cringed as she walked back over and after taking his cigarette and taking a long drag she gave him a quick hug and kiss. When they got in the cab Seiya started up his own car and followed not far behind.

He followed the twisting turning path of the cab driver like a pro and soon found himself parked in a neighborhood he didn't recognize. He soon figured it to be Mamoru's new condo. Before he knew what he was doing he had gotten out of the car and had begun to walk around to the back of the house. He didn't know what he expected to see, he didn't know if he wanted to see but he couldn't turn back now it was like destiny calling him. He hid himself behind some bushes in the backyard hoping he wouldn't be caught, he could just see himself choking on his alibi and all his feelings would be put on the table.

He realized that his eyes were closed; he was subconsciously protecting himself from he didn't even know what. Slowly he opened both eyes and looked into the large window immediately wishing he hadn't.

They were the personification of domestic bliss, sitting on the couch nestled perfectly into one another. They shared a few words and then Mamoru gently lifted Usagi's chin and pressed his lips onto hers. Seiya gave a small whimper wishing he could look away but finding he couldn't avert his eager eyes. The knife continued to twist in his heart as he watched her slowly unbutton Mamoru's shirt a placed a small hand on his well toned chest. He knew he should look away but his eyes were glued as he took off her light blue dress and tossed it onto the floor.

Seiya was finally able to tear himself away from the spot he was seemingly rooted to moments before. He got back to his car and got out. His destiny was calling him and he finally realized that it wasn't her no matter how much he wished it true. Sure their destinies may cross and intertwine but she was with someone else, someone who loved her as much as he loved her.

He sped back to his apartment and rushed to his apartment. Wrenching open his closet door he grabbed the biggest suitcase he could find and hastily put all the clothes he could fit in before slamming the suitcase shut. He had no idea where he was going but he knew he couldn't stay in Tokyo. His destiny called and he knew it wasn't here.

What do you think? Can you guess what song this is based off of? Review and I will reply and tell you!


	2. Explanations

Explanations

I wanted to clear some things up this is intended to be a one-shot but after I finished my other stories I may continue it as a Seiya/Setsuna fic (as suggested by Kawaii Plushie Fettish thanks it was a great idea) I didn't get to watch the show when they appeared so if anyone could direct me to some good sites where I could get to know the characters it would be greatly appreciated. I am thinking of doing something really dark where Setsuna has an unrequited love for Mamoru (as I have seen done in a couple fics) and her and Seiya are kind of using each other or something like that.

Okay next think, the song I based this off of the is The Killers' Mr. Brightside and the whole smoking thing was specific imagery from the song I know some people said they were surprised by the smoking thing in their review but it wasn't just some random thing. I loved all of you reviews and they were so encouraging (especially Neodiji's), so thanks everyone (and if you haven't please read and review my other stories)

Red-Rose18


End file.
